Salvatore Nightmare
by ViCtOrIoUsGaL41822
Summary: You might think that meeting the Salvatore brothers in a dream would be a good thing right? WRONG! Well this is a dream that I had back in May. It has names of my friends in it so it might be a little confusing. BUt it's funny in it's own way. Enjoy!


Abbie's Dream

Well, you know who is in it don't you? If you don't then you're crazy!

So we were all at school on a normal day and then the power randomly goes out! From our classroom's we could here a few people scream. It didn't help that there was a thunderstorm outside. The only sound for a while was the thunder booming in the sky and the rain pouring onto the ground. It was kind of weird that the whole school was so quite. Even Mr. Smith (science teacher) was being quite.

Then, we all hear this big crash. No one knew what it was or where it came from. Kids started filing out of the rooms to see what had made the sound. Amelia, Sarah, Carolyn, and I were the first to approach the lobby and there standing in front of us was a group of vampires!

Yes, I said it: vampires. Damon was leading the group and Elena was trapped unconscious in his arms. We were all confused for a second because we knew vampires weren't real. So, we started laughing.

It was a bad idea. The other vampires behind him started coming towards us! We screamed and began to run back into the classrooms. People were every where; kids were running into each other and being slammed into lockers. It didn't help that the power was out. From across the hall we could hear Damon's evil laugh.

Sarah had gotten separated from Amelia, Carolyn, and I. we were all really worried about her but we needed to find a place that was safe. Moving slightly fast by the cafeteria door, we saw two figures standing in the center of the room. We peeked through the window-ish thingy and saw Damon with Elena. First we saw him sink his teeth into her neck, blood oozing out of it. Then we saw him through her onto the stage. He jumped and landed next to her, then threw her onto one of the lunch tables. It was completely terrible. We wanted to go in there and help her, but we knew that we wouldn't stand a chance against him.

All around us we heard screams of terror. I sank down into a corner and began to cry. Our whole school was dying. Amelia and Carolyn sat down next to me. Tears were forming in their eyes too. Just then we heard an ear piercing scream. We looked over and near the steps was a vampire corning Sarah! We jumped to our feet and sprinted down the hallway to help her. As we were running, we saw the vampire chase her up the steps. When we reached the stairs we looked up and saw Sarah dangling from the edge.

The vampire was grasping her by the neck, laughing. "Sarah!" we yelled and the tears kept on falling. I began to race up the stairs to try and help her. I was about to reach the second set, when the breaking of glass knocked me down, into the wall. I gasped and saw Stefan standing beside me. He nodded and then looked over at Sarah. The vampire was about to drop her!

Stefan raced up that stairs and slammed his body into the vampire. And guess what…..Sarah got drooped. Amelia and Carolyn were still standing there and I was praying to the gods that they would catch. Luckily, they did. The force of Sarah's fall knocked them all to the ground. I smiled at them and started to get up. I was feeling a really sharp pain in my back from the force of Stefan's entrance. I glanced up at the upper level, hoping Stefan would come down and slowly made my way down the steps.

I glanced at my friends, happy to see that they were okay. My smile dropped when I thought of every one else. I was hoping they were okay too. Knowing that there were a dozen vampires in our school we decided to go to the choir room to hide in one of the alcove rooms.

As we passed, I wanted to look in the cafeteria one more time to see if Elena was still alive. More than anything I wish I had some power to stop Damon from torturing her. It was one of the most horrible things I have ever seen.

Walking through the hallway, we saw blood flowing on the floor. Tears came to our eyes as we saw the bodies of teachers, friends, our classmates, scattered across the floor. When we passed the hall that led to the gym, we saw something that our brain would forever remember.

There stood 4 vampires. They were hovered over a motionless body. I couldn't tell if he/she was dead or not but I prayed that they weren't.

Then, right before our eyes the vampires began to change. Their bodies turn scaly and tan colored. Their heads turned bald and their eyes changed yellow. The fangs in their mouths grew and turned into a spine chilling smile. The nails on their hands turned into claws.

We were all frozen with fear. My heart began to race and goose bumps slide up my arms. The demon vampires began to creep toward us. I felt something fly near me and saw Stefan standing in front of us. He grabbed one the demon vampire's neck and snapped it. We could hear the sound of the bones braking from where we were standing. He threw it to the ground then clasped his hands around another one.

After breaking its neck he turned toward us. "Don't just stand there. Get out of here," he yelled. Carolyn grabbed my arm, pulling me out of my trance and started to drag me down the hall. Knowing the clutz that I am, I fell against her then scrambled back up and rushed after them. I glanced behind me, and saw Stefan kill the last demon then watched him disappear into the cafeteria. I went to the cafeteria door one last time and saw Elena's body sprawled in the middle of the floor. Damon was no where to be seen.

"Going somewhere ladies?" I heard an eerie whisper in my ear. My whole body went numb. I turned and saw a vampire inches from my face. Breathing heavily, I backed up against the door. Carolyn, Sarah, and Amelia followed my lead.

Amelia stumbled for words. "umm um uhhh," she began.

"Amelia shut up," I muttered. The vampire smiled at us and licked his lips. He grabbed my shoulders and held them with a tight grip. I closed my eyes knowing what was coming next. What happened next was something that I did not expect. I suddenly became surrounded with something cold and wet.

Then I heard a clanging sound and felt the grip disappear from my arms. I slowly opened my eyes and saw white foam all around us. There standing in front of me was Meghan Smith with a fire extinguisher in her hand. The vampire was unconscious at her feet. I sighed and smiled at her.

She smiled and said teasingly, "your welcome Abbie," I laughed and threw my arms around her.

"Thank you Meghan," it turns out, Meghan (being the smart and tricky person she is) had "taken" care of 5 vampires, including the one that almost ate me. There were some people she saw that made it out with some injuries, but like the bodies we saw by the gym, most had not survived. I was hoping to find Damon and see what the hell he was doing at our school and what he wanted. But mostly I wanted them to leave and not kill our whole school. It was getting accomplished though.

Thinking hard, I stared down at my feet. As my gazed fixed on the people standing around me, I saw their eyes on me. Of course, I had to come up with something. I wanted to find Damon, but I didn't want to put my friends in danger, so I had them go with Meghan to round up survivors and get out. Some protesting went along but they all finally agreed.

Hoping that it wouldn't be the last time I saw them, I showed them a warm smile then ran off towards the back end of the cafeteria. Carefully stepping over the bodies and not looking down to see whose they were, I made my way through the hall. For some odd reason, smoke was flowing towards me.

Oh great, I couldn't see. When I was about to turn into the cafeteria I heard a very loud, very obnoxious laugh. I didn't know whose it was, and I really didn't want to find out. Taking a deep breath, I stepped into the fog. With fog flowing into my lungs I began to cough, loudly. That was not a very good thing. When I saw a clearing in the cloud, I rushed through it and was suddenly in the middle of the cafeteria.

And there he was, Damon, hovering over Elena's body and what looked like Stefan's beside her. Outstanding. He's useless too.

Guessing that Damon heard my coughs I marched towards them. "Hey! Bastard!" I called out to him, which probably wasn't the best idea. He turned his head and glared at me with glowing red eyes. I made a disgusted face and shivered but I wasn't afraid, so I went on. "yeah, that's right. I'm talking to you! What the hell are you doing at our school and torturing her in our cafeteria?" I said angrily and pointed to Elena.

I saw Stefan stroking her cheek and wiping what looked like tears from her eyes. It almost made me want to cry. Damon smiled the smile that I really loved (hey it's a dream and like his smile so get over it!) and stalked towards me.

"Well..." he began in a deep, charming voice. "First of all, we were in the neighborhood. And second of all, these wackos that I picked up needed to feed, so I brought them here," I smirked and looked away from him, rolling my eyes. Those were really dumb answers. I guess I really pissed him off because he came over and grabbed me by the neck and hoisted me into the air. "You think it's funny do you? Are you aware that I could snap your neck and not think twice about it?"

"Very," was all that I could choke out. He stared at me for a second then dropped me and turned away. I hit the ground hard and took deep slow breaths. Looking around, I saw something shiny and hard a few feet away from me. I really couldn't tell what it was in the fog so I gradually began to make my way towards it.

Damon began to speak again. "You know, I could let her go, and probably spare a couple hundred lives," oh great, he wants to compromise.

Picking up the metal thing, which was a broken bar, I slid it behind my back and faced him. "For what?"

his dark eyes stared into mine. "Your blood,"

I almost laughed. "Excuse me? What's so special about mine?"

He moved towards me again. "I can feel it, running through your veins. It has something unique to it. Kind of like Elena's. It would probably taste like a dessert to a human, sweet and soothing," I groaned to myself and closed my eyes. Was I really going to do this? Give up my life for a girl who I didn't even know?

No, I wasn't. I was going to kill that douche. Not thinking I charged towards Damon and slammed the bar into his face. That was when I made a run for it. Before I knew it, he was hoisting me up in the air again by my neck. I could see fangs slipping from his gums. "That was the wrong answer," He growled. Before I could close my eyes and wait for the blood to drain from my body, I saw Stefan stand up with Elena is his arms and face us. The look of hatred on his face told me that Elena was already dead.

"No," I whispered. Then I blacked out.

**AND THAT FOLKS…..IS MY DREAM! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. I SURE DIDN'T.**


End file.
